The technology described herein relates to data (e.g. graphics) processing systems, and in particular to data processing systems that comprise one or more data processing units (e.g. graphics processing units (graphics processors or GPUs)).
Data processing units (e.g. GPUs) can be used to perform graphics and other, non-graphics, data processing tasks. It is becoming increasingly common for data processing systems to require multiple, independent data processing functions to be performed by a data processing unit (processor). For example, vehicles may have a display screen for the main instrument console, an additional navigation and/or entertainment screen, and an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS). Each of these systems may require their own data processing functions to be performed and it may be necessary, e.g. for formal safety requirements, for them to be able to operate independently of each other. One approach to such systems may be to provide a single data processing unit that is time shared between the different data processing functions that are required. However, such time sharing can be complex and error prone, may suffer from poor performance, and may not be able to provide fully independent execution of the different data processing functions. Alternatively, a separate data processing unit may be provided for each data processing function that is required. However, this may have negative implications, e.g., in terms of the number of processing components and/or cost required to implement the desired functions.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems that comprise one or more data processing units.
Like reference numerals are used for like components where appropriate in the drawings.